Episode 4795 (30 January 2014)
Shirley reinstates her demands – either she’s given a share in the Vic or she’ll leave with the £10,000. Tina pleads with Shirley not to ruin things now they’re all back together. Linda refuses to have Shirley’s name above the door. In the café, Mick brings Shirley a Chelsea bun. Mick’s convinced something is wrong and tries again to probe her about Stan. Shirley refuses to change her mind. After finding Dean’s number left on the bar, Mick realises Stan is playing Shirley because he’s jealous of their relationship. Upset, Shirley admits Stan told her she wasn’t really family, and feels guilty for letting Mick and Tina be taken into care. Mick protests that they don’t blame Shirley and pleads with her not to leave. Mick tries again to convince Linda to make Shirley a licensee. Linda insists it shouldn’t even be a choice between his family and Shirley. Mick suggests moving on from Walford, promising to always choose Linda and his children. Summoned by a text from Mick, Shirley returns to the Vic. She’s delighted when Linda announces her name’s going above the door, although Linda insists she did it for Mick, not Shirley. Unbeknownst to the others, Tina makes a call to Aunt Babe. Fatboy berates Poppy for telling Nick that Dot won’t see him. Poppy’s offended when Fatboy lets slip he only moved back into Dot’s because Tamwar threw him out. In the Minute Mart, Fatboy questions Denise – why did she kiss him? Denise declares the kiss meant nothing just as a horrified Poppy walks in – what kiss? At Dot’s, Poppy interrogates Fatboy and realises he kissed Denise. Fatboy reveals he and Denise slept together when they were both single. Furious, Poppy confronts Denise. Denise apologises but advises Poppy to behave like an adult – life isn’t perfect. Poppy returns home with ice cream and agrees to forgive Fatboy if they leave Walford to make a fresh start but Fatboy can’t do this anymore. Although Poppy pleads she can change, Fatboy breaks up with her. In the Vic, Denise tries to conceal her worries from Patrick. Meanwhile, a heartbroken Poppy leaves Walford, stopping to post an envelope for Ian through the Beales’ letterbox. Dexter puts Nancy in the recovery position. When Nancy comes to, Dexter explains that a teacher showed him what to do when his classmate had a fit. Nancy admits she has epilepsy and forbids Dexter from telling anyone. Back at the Vic, Nancy sheepishly informs a furious Linda of Lady Di and Tramp’s encounter. Mick and Tina are suspicious when Dexter returns Nancy’s travel card. Nancy admits she had a fit. Alarmed, Mick and Linda usher Nancy upstairs. Nancy’s downcast that her epilepsy prevented her from joining the army. Tina’s impressed with the way Dexter cared for Nancy, although Nancy thinks he’s an idiot. In the café, Tina and Sonia clash when Tina tries to wangle staff discount. Nancy thanks Dexter for looking after her. After a disappointing afternoon in the bookies, Masood avoids Tamwar. He stops to help Carol when she drops her shopping and cuts his hand. Carol takes him home to tend to his finger. Desperate, Masood tries to kiss Carol, revealing he’s been suspended from work and stole Tamwar’s uni fund. Carol urges him to confess to Tamwar. Later, Masood’s surprised to learn Tamwar already knows of his suspension after a phone call from work. Masood insists he has something else to tell Tamwar, but Tamwar assures Masood he doesn’t need to explain himself to him. Although they’ve missed out on Paris, David’s determined to treat Carol to a special dinner but is called to the car lot by Max. Carol offers to do the shopping for dinner. Later, David’s irked to see Masood leaving the house from across the Square. Carol realises the reason behind David’s bad mood and explains that she feels responsible for the state Masood’s in. David insists for once in her life Carol must let others look after her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes